


Mutually Weird

by YukiOnnaOfWinter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Kink Meme, M/M, Shower Sex, golden shower sort of, i hope you're happy, im going to hell, mentioned Alec / Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiOnnaOfWinter/pseuds/YukiOnnaOfWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphael for foggysmitchel prompt from kink generator ‘golden showers and shower sex’  </p>
<p>Simon was not the strangest vampire he had met by far although –dios mio- he certainly had the potential to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to go on the record as never having read or written golden shower kink so please forgive me if it’s terrible. I mean it’s already pretty terrible (I’m so sorry) but still… Hope you enjoy this!!

Sexual feelings for Raphael are new. Usually he never cared much for exploring sex but Simon had changed his life in so many ways since he came to the hotel, why not change this too? Simon was not the strangest vampire he had met by far although –dios mio- he certainly had the potential to be.   
This was also…new would be the kindest word for it Raphael supposed. He didn't even know how today had gone remotely in this direction. 

That fateful morning Raphael had started his day (night) stood in front of his closet cursing Simon Lewis. The right side of his walk-in-closet was once filled with designer jackets from all over the world – now they were ripped or stabbed or shredded or bloody or… In the left side of the closet hung the remainder of Raphael’s once revered collection, which included a white formal suit jacket, a body warmer (what), and a denim jacket thought to have been thrown out. 

It’s hard enough to not do something unreasonable when your most prized possessions hang in tatters around you but when the reason walks in and he’s wearing your favorite formal jacket shouting about a wedding involving some of your least favorite people you really can’t be held accountable for what you do.

Raphael’s head turns away from the shattered closet of his dreams as Simon saunters through the open doorway.

“Raphael! You will not believe what happened at the wedding! The wedding didn't even happen and I’ll tell you why in a second but I've just got to pee.” Raphael closes his eyes and tries to ignore the rising tide of anger directed at the fledgling. Vampire clan leaders don’t attack their fledglings over clothing.

“And can you believe they wouldn't let me go at the institute! Just because I’m a vampire! Hey! Are you even listening?” Simon reaches out to shake Raphael’s shoulder and he reacts on impulse. Raphael’s palm slams into Simon’s shoulder sending the younger vampire flying back against the edge a table. The decanter of blood wobbles before upending two pints of O positive onto Simon. Blood slowly soaks into the fibers of the jacket – Raphael’s jacket.

Raphael sees red. He quickly grasps Simon’s wrists before he lifts him to his feet. The shower is located to the left of Raphael’s bed and he drags Simon around it then pushes him into the room. He slams and locks the door behind him whilst Simon stands up.

“Oh my –“ Simon chokes on that word. “What are you doing?” Raphael reaches into the bath and turns the shower on full blast. He doesn't wait for the water to warm before he’s pushing Simon under the ice cold spray. Simon’s a vampire, he can handle it.   
Raphael’s hands are twisted in the jacket’s lapels further ruining the material. Simon can’t help but note the similarities to earlier events however it is unlikely that Raphael will kiss him.

“Shut. Up.” Raphael holds Simon up against the shower wall with one hand and points the shower head with the other until blood is running in rivulets down from Simon’s neck to the drain below. The red tinted water slipping down Simon’s body captivating Raphael in a way he hasn't experienced since he was first turned. He leans forwards slowly licking his lips and focusing so intently on the blood that he doesn't notice at first.  
Simon kept muttering under his breath. His face was flushed with embarrassment and it took Raphael a second to figure out what he was softly begging.

“Gotta pee… No, hold it in… Raph please.” A strange kind of feeling washed over Raphael and he leaned in to bite at the shell of Simon’s ear. 

“You want to orinar, Fledgling?” Simon let out a broken noise from deep in his chest.

“Yes.” Simon sobbed brokenly, “Please Raph.”

“Then do it. Simon.” The way Raphael growled his name sent shivers down his spine but the permission registered as more important. He tried to pull away. “No. Here.” Raphael held Simon’s body firmly against the tiles. And then he hesitated. “Okay?”  
Simon’s eyes snapped up to meet Raphael’s and his fingers reached up to tangle in his hair. He was panting with the strain of holding off for so long and his words came out as a whoosh of air.

“Weirdo.” Simon looped his fingers in Raphael’s belt loops and dragged their hips together. He made quick work of his own belt, pulled down his zip, and freed his dick. He groaned lowly and let go peeing all over himself and Raphael.

Raphael shuddered as warmth spread down his legs and across his abdomen. This is weird. Even Simon said so. He should not be turned on by this and –fuck- his jacket must be salvageable now. Not to mention he has a different problem all together now. 

Simon thinks it’s weird. Of course it is, he just peed over his boss? friend? leader? and now he doesn't know what to do. He should leave… But then again there’s something hard poking his thigh and it’d be just plain rude to ignore Raphael’s needs and leave.

Simon lowers his left hand from Raphael’s hair and slowly trails it down a chest hardened from years of training. He pauses just above Raphael’s belt.  
“Need a hand?” He tries for smooth, misses, and hits awkward straight (ha) on. 

“Dork.” Raphael huffs affectionately, “If you must.” Simon hates how composed Raphael is all the time. He can’t wait to wipe that expression off the older vampire’s face.

Once Simon’s hand is grasping his dick Raphael’s faced crumbles. He moans and leans his forehead against Simon’s. His eyes are squeezed shut and his hips are jerking in little motions into Simon’s curled palm. 

Simon pushes his nose to the side and gently kisses him. Their lips move softly together in direct opposition to the fast movements of Simon’s hand. Simon’s tongue laps gently at his lips. Raphael opens his mouth and allows Simon’s tongue to explore. Simon whines low and desperate. He grabs Raphael around the waist and pushes his against the wall roughly grinding into the older vampire. Raphael finishes soon after that and Simon quickly follows.

They spend an embarrassingly long smiling dopily at each other until Simon, predictably, manages to ruin it. 

“Er, sorry for ruining another jacket Raph.” Simon smiles shyly up at him. Raphael is suddenly reminded of his previous ire and growls a warning around his fangs.

“Run.” He gives Simon a head start of two meters. It’s only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Dios Mio = My God  
> Orinar = to pee
> 
> I hope you're happy. -_-
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Mutually Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804913) by [RaphaelsCupOfTea (raphaelslewis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelslewis/pseuds/RaphaelsCupOfTea)




End file.
